


A Letter

by Slipstream the writer (orphan_account)



Series: Transformers One-Shot Story [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Roadbuster Is Stupid, Topspin Is Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer
Summary: Ever since the wreckers are alive, they met Prime's new team and one of them has a crush on a Paratrooper, but doesn't want to express them. Luckily, his brothers are here to help them... sort of?
Relationships: Crosshairs/Roadbuster (Transformers)
Series: Transformers One-Shot Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029735
Kudos: 1





	A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I suck at doing Roadbuster's and Crosshairs's accent. How do these people do them so well?? I tried!?

"YOU LIKE WHAT??!" yelled the red Impala.

"Parle moins fort(Translation- Lower your voice)" said the blue wrecker."Is it _really_ true that you actually like Crosshairs???"

"Yes" groaned Roadbuster. "But I don't want you to be snitchin on me like always". It's been about 10 weeks and Roadbuster still hasn't told Crosshairs his feelings, but today is the day Roadbuster should admit his feelings for the Paratrooper. He liked Crosshairs and there was no words his brothers could say. "So... you like him, well we could help you with some tips... maybe writing a love letter? It always works for me"

"Since when did you even wrote a love letter, Topspin? You never even write any love letter to-"

"What I MEANT to say is, you gotta express your feelings on the paper and maybe try to write down some things you like about him and maybe a date night or lunch night or day date or WHATEVER THOSE HUMANS CALL IT!!"

Roadbuster thought for a moment. Asking a paratrooper on a date isn't that bad, right? He grab out a pice of paper and jot down some few ideas

  1. Give him my phone number
  2. Ask him on a date or somethin
  3. Express my feeling
  4. If rejected, tell him to suck Topspin's dick XD
  5. If approval, cheers for meh!



"Roadbuster, let me see that paper you got there" asked the blue impala wrecker. "No, you'll be reading and the next thing you'll be doing is acting like a drama queen. When will you chill out?!"

"I am always chill. Plus you're wrong. I don't even act like a drama queen dumbass and aren't you supposed to ask us for help or advice on-"

"Nope! I got this and I'm not a little boy any more. I'm a big boy now"

Roadbuster storms away and Topspin burst into tears and smiles, "Isn't our brother growing up. Why do every sparkling grow up so fast" Leadfoot role his optics and replies "Because they don't even have time for ya" and walks away while eating an apple and ignores his older brother crying just because of what Roadbuster said.

* * *

Roadbuster was i his room, grabbing out a piece of paper, a pencil, plays "I will survive" and stares at his blank letter. Writing a letter to a cute Paratrooper is going to be harder than he thought, but his brain processor is still thinking of what to say, so he wrote a nice simple sentence that starts like this

_Dear Crosshairs,_

That's the only thing he has in mind. Roadbuster couldn't think of something to express his feelings. After all it is hard to tell your crush about your feelings and hoping that they won't reject you

"This. Is. HARD! How am I supposed to tell him-"

"Tell him what?" smirked Crosshairs and Roadbuster covered the paper with his hands and nearly got caught.

"So tell me... what we're you trying to say?"

"I, was, uh, talking about... how hard it is to be a wrecker?!" said Raodbuster nervously. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You gotta tell me!! I know it's something that is... romantic??"

Romantic?! Has his brothers not told him to keep it as a secret? Roadbuster shoved Crosshairs out of the door and said, "Don't you have duties?!? Now, go do em and don't come back till there done!"

"But I-"

"See ya!" and he shut the door and rushed over to his desk and picked up to where he left off.

_Dear Crosshairs,_

_Ever since we joined with you and your little human team, I liked you from the start, but I really wanted to tell you that I love you! I don't know what to say other than that, but that's all I-_

Just then, his window was blasted opened and winds came into the room and flowed the paper away from the green impala. Roadbuster freaked out and tried to catch it, but then, it smashed into Crosshairs face and he fell onto the ground and grabbed the paper that was on his face and read the letter.

"Oh SHIT!!" panicked Roadbuster. "He's going to read my letter and I am soo dead!!" thought Roadbuster. Crosshairs smiles and walked up to the green wrecker and speaked with a nice, innocent voice. "Is this true? You have a crush on me??"

"Uh, yes, but don't worry! I will rip the paper and-"

"Rip it?! In the trash?? No, no, no, not at all. I actually love it, but why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

Roadbuster made a big gulped and blushed, "Well because I was too embarrassed and too shy to express my feelings for you, but then my brothers gave me great advice and I think it worked?"

Topspin had his camera out and was recording and Leadfoot was about to squeal and Crosshairs and Roadbuster looked at them and blushed. Then Crosshairs kissed Roadbuster on the cheek and smiled, "Wanna go hang out and watch the fireworks??"

"Thought you would never ask"


End file.
